1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to table frame, and more particularly to a foldable table frame for cutting machine, which can be quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for supporting the cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, a conventional cutting machine is illustrated, that is commonly used in the construction industry for shaping and cutting materials such as ceramic tile, marble, cranite, and natural stone. The conventional cutting machine comprises a cutting table 11 supported on a supporting frame 12, four construction posts 121 positioned at four corners of the supporting frame 12, a cutting head 13 overhanging the cutting table 11 with a circular saw blade 14 which is powered by an electric motor 15. The electric motor 15 is directly mounted on the cutting head 13 for driving the saw blade 14 to rotate through a transmission means 16.
Accordingly, the conventional cutting machine further comprises a floor standing frame 17 which comprises a set of four standing legs 171 detachably connected with the four construction posts 121 respectively by a connecting bolt 172 for supporting the cutting machine on a floor. During transportation or storage, a user may detach the four standing legs 171 by pulling them out from four construction posts 121 after unscrewing the connecting bolts 172.
However, the conventional floor standing frame for supporting the cutting machine includes the following drawbacks:
1. The cutting head comprising a motor and a transmission means is positioned above the supporting frame and the floor standing frame must support the heavy weight of the cutting head. In fact, the four-leg structure of the floor standing frame is weak structure to support the heaving weight. Therefore, the four standing legs of the floor standing frame must be made of strong material such as cast iron or steel alloy can be securely fastened to the four construction posts in order to rigidly support the heavy cutting head.
2. The floor standing frame requires assembly or disassembly to use or store. The floor standing frame is detachably attached on the supporting by means of the four standing legs can be detached from the four construction posts of the supporting frame respectively. So, the user must assemble the floor standing frame when the cutting machine is needed to be used and disassemble the four standing legs from the supporting frame after using the cutting machine.
3. The floor standing frame which is constructed by several parts includes four standing legs and several connecting bolts. When the floor standing frame is disassembled for transportation or storage, the user must carry or store all the several parts of the floor standing frame because it is easy to loss one of the parts.
4. When the floor standing frame is assembled for use, the user must need a tool to attach the floor standing frame to the supporting frame so as to connect the standing legs to the construction posts by screwing the connecting bolts. Likewise, the user must use a tool to unscrew the connecting bolts in order to detach the standing legs from the construction posts when disassembling the floor standing frame.